


Break Me

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some wounds that never heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:18 - Parasite._

They cut each other deep.

This is the only family she has left, now. It isn't what you'd call functional.

Peter has scars even she can't see, but she has no trouble breaking them open. He calls out another woman's name, sometimes, but she doesn't ask him who she it. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that she can hurt him.

When he kisses her, it doesn't just close over. The mark he leaves doesn't go away. She could trace everywhere he's ever touched her, in a pattern of invisible scar tissue.

There are some wounds that never heal.


End file.
